When Friendship Falls
by McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan
Summary: While helping re-build a Digimon Village after a new evil Digimon appears Matt is attacked and hurt very badly. What will Tai and the others do? Taito! Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

~I used to be OBSESSED with Digimon when I was around 10. And now I am 17 and not ashamed to say that I am obsessed again. My favorite yaoi couple ever would have to be Tai/Matt!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon/the characters

**Important**: This is is like an alternate season two! There is no Davis, Yoli, Cody or Ken. Just the original eight digidestined. Basically it is season two, but without the digimon emperor. There are still black gears, like in season one, but there is a different villian.

Matt, Tai, Sora: 16

Mimi, Izzy: 15

Joe: 17

T.K., Kari: 12

**Matt's POV:**

We were in the in the digital world one day after school helping some of the villages repair the damages that Shadowom had caused. She appeared a few months ago, turning good Digimon evil, destroying villages and homes, and even killing Digimon. She was ruthless and didn't care who she hurt. The Digimon most loyal to her was Demidevimon. I know what you're thinking, Malomyostismon destroyed him years ago! We don't know how, but he's back. Nasty little devil, isn't he?

All of the digidestined have changed over the passed four years...well maybe just a little.

For instance, Tai, he's captain of our High School's soccer team, he is still our leader, and he's wild and loud and brave and...okay well his personality hasn't changed much. But he has grown taller, and has more muscle from hours of soccer practice and he's...my boyfriend. You heard that right, Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida are dating. We've been going out for almost a year now and well...we're in love.

Sora has ditched her sky-blue hat, and traded it in for a tennis racket. She is the best girl tennis player at our school and she has been learning flower arranging from her mother. Who would have thought she would actually enjoy it?

Joe, instead of going to our high school, goes to a private school so he can get a better education. He still wants to be a doctor, and still whines and complains like he did before. His hair has grown and he no longer wear just thick rimmed glasses that made him look so dorky. Instead he was thinner ones.

Izzy is still our brainy computer geek. He's so smart that he already skipped three grades and is now a senior!

Mimi still loves to shop. I feel bad Palmon who, she drags everywhere. She lived in New York City for a while to pick up her modeling career, but that didn't last too long, because we needed her here. She was more than willing to come back and help.

T.K., my little bro has grown up so much. He no longer wears his silly little green hat, but now a khaki one. He is almost as tall as me! The kid sure can write too! He's been working on a full-length novel of our first adevnture into the digital world, but he won't let me read it until it's done! The only person he lets read it is Kari.

Kari has turned into a beautiful young woman. She had given Gatomon her whistle long ago and now carries a small camera around her neck. I believe T.K. gave it to her, but neither of them will ever admit it. They sure do blush madly though. I just know they are together secretly. Tai said if they are then he will have to kill T.K. Which I replied back with kissing him. That always calms him down.

I guess that just leaves me. Since returning from the digital world years ago I have put together a band called, The Teenage Wolves and, I don't want to brag but...we're pretty popular. I let my hair grow out some. Gabumon always tells that I should let it grow out some more, but I don't want to look like a complete girl. I was thinking about getting a haircut, but I think Gabumon and Tai would kill me.

Anyway, Tai and I are currently helping out the Tsunemon village. Poor little guys didn't stand a chance against Shadowomon. Agumon and Gabumon were helping some Tsunemon a few yards away.

"How many times are we going to do this?" Tai asked as he walked over to help me.

"As many as times as we have to until we defeat Shadowowmon." I grunted as we lifted a piece of what used to a be a piece of a Tsuunemon's concrete home.

"But this is like the third time we've rebuilt these homes! We're not getting anything accomplished! We need to defeat that Digibitch already!" He dropped his end of the concrete and I was went to the floor.

"Oh man! I'm sorry matt!" Tai held his hand out for me to take. I ignored him and stood up on my own, dusting off my jeans and T-shirt.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"I know. It's okay Tai. Come on we have work to do." I replied softly.

"Can't we just take a break? I mean like I've said before we have built these same house like three times."

"The faster we get to work the faster we get finish."

"Yeah, for the fourth time!" He was irritated.

Gabumon and Agumon must have heard our shouts and came running over.

"Guys, please don't fight...again." Agumon cried standing in front Tai.

"Yes," Gabumon stood in front of me, "You two are in love. You aren't supposed to be fighting...again."

"Well what do you want to do Tai? Leave these Tsunemon without a home?" I yelled, ignoring the Digimon.

"Shadowom will just destroy them again! That's why we need to go and destroy her!" He was trying to push passed his Digimon to get to me and I was doing the same.

"Oh? And how do you suppose we do that? We call out her name and I am _so_ sure she'll come running!"

"Why do you go against me on everything?" He threw his hands up in the air completely frustrated.

"Well maybe if you were to ever think before you act then I wouldn't! Why risk our friends' lives like that?"

"We're all of the chosen Digidestined anyway! There are risks that we take all the time!"

"You just don't get it Tai!" I was getting more and more angry by the minute. Tai was the only one who could push my buttons like this, but he was also the only one who could make me feel so safe and loved.

"You're just scared!" He accused me.

"It's dangerous Tai! Do you really want sacrafice everyone? What about Kari? What if something happened to her? How would you feel? Do you remeber when she got when you two were little? You blamed yourself! How did you feel. . .OOF!"

I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Tai broke free of Agumon's grasp and punched me, hard. I fell back onto the ground. Gabumon was at my side in a split second, holding my face and looking at my wound.

"You don't. Ever. Bring that up again." Tai's face was red in anger and his fists were shaking.

I had two options. One, punch back or two, walk away. I've used option one too many times to count, so I guess I'll choose number two this time. I slowly stood up and walked away, Gabumon walking closely beside me.

"Are you alright Matt?" I could hear the worry in Gabumon's voice.

"Yeah," I wiped my blurry eyes with the back of my hand.

"I just don't understand why you two fight all the time."

Why _do_ we fight so much? Tai started it. He always starts it. Stupid Tai. Why are we even together? Because I love him. I can't be without him more than a few hours.

"Why hello there." An eery voice came from behind me.

I turned around to see Shadowmon standing on a tree branch with Demidevimon floating right above her head. Gabumon stood in front of me to protect me from harm.

Shadowmon was one creepy Digimon. She had long white hair that went down her back, her outfit was a leather jumpsuit, she wore black combat boots. Her skin was as gray as the dead, and black tattoos covered her arms, her eyes were blood red. She had a black mask on as well. Her attacks consisted of nightmare syndrome, darkness claw and no telling what else she could do.

"Gabumon," He looked at me and I nodded. He knew what to do.

"Gabumon digivolves to...Garurumon!"

There was a flash of blue light and the fight was on.

"Howling blaster!" Shadowomon dodged his attack.

"Nightmare claw!" She screeched and Garurumon was no match. He hit the ground and rolled.

She stood over him, her claws at least two feet long. She was getting ready for another attack.

"No! Garurumon!" I yelled. I can't lose him. This can't be happening. This is all my fault. I should have just stayed with Tai.

My crest began to glow as did Garurumon.

"Garurumon digivolve to...Weregarurumon!" He ran towards Shadowomon, "Wolf claw!" He hit her. Yes!

I began to celebrate too soon. She came back with her nightmare sydrome attack. A black cloud surrounded Weregarurumon and lifted him up into the sky. I couldn't see him, but I heard lightning strike within the cloud and then there was nothing but his screams of pain.

The cloud disappeared to reveal a beat up Gabumon. He fell to ground with a loud thump.

"Gabumon!" I yelled and ran towards him. I took him into my arms.

"I'm...sorry Matt. She's just...too powerful."

"It's okay," I said sofly, tears stinging my eyes, "You did good."

"How touching. Now are you ready to face your demise?" Shadowomon asked as she walked over to us.

She raised her hand, "Nightmare claw," she whispered, grinning.

I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on Gabumon. This is it. We're going to die and the last thing that happened between Tai and me was a fight. I'm sorry Tai.

"Nova blast!"

"Meteor wing!"

"Hand of fate!"

"Celestrial arrow!"

I opened my eyes and saw Shadowomon being attacked by Greymon, Birdramon, Angemon, and Angewon. The others, Togemon, Ikkakumon, and Kabuterimon were following close behind.

"Matt!" Tai yelled as he and the others came running over to me.

"Are you guys okay?" He knelt down beside me.

"We're fine." I said quietly rubbing Gabumon's fur.

Tai looked at my cheek for a momment, I'm guessing a bruise was starting to form. There was a flash of guilt on his face.

He stood and looked at the battle.

"Go Greymon!" He shouted.

I got up with Gabumon in my arms, he was a bit on the heavy side, and walked over to the trees and layed him down.

"Matt," he said weakly, "I need to help."

"No way! You can't even stand! Just sit this one out. You did all that you could. Just rest."

He didn't protest, he just layed down and closed his eyes.

I ran a hand through his thick blue fur.

I saw Demidevimon fly up to Shadowomon. He said something to her and she nodded. What are they up to?

Suddenly he appeared on a tree branch beside me. I stood up with my fists clenched, "What do you want?"

All he did was laugh at me.

Then he flew up and spread his wings and shouted, "Demi Dart!" About ten syringes flew out of his wings and rushed passed me, cutting my arms, legs, hands and one even caught my cheek.

I yelled out in pure agony. My skin felt as though it was on fire. I heard my friends' shouts and screams as I hit the ground.

"Matt!" Gabumon tried to get up, but he was too weak to do so.

"Matt!" I heard Tai's voice and he was by my side in a fraction of a second. He held my face in his hands.

"Oh my God, oh my God," He whispered, "Say something."

Angemon and Angewomon attacked Demidevimon, making him flee.

"Everything hurts Tai." I sounded so pitiful.

"Oh man," Tai was contemplating on what to do.

He finally layed me down and out my head in his lap.

"Tai, we need to get him out of here." That was T.K.

"He doesn't look so good!" I think that was Mimi.

"Joe! Your training to be doctor! Do something!" Tai pleaded.

"Wha...Tai, he needs to go to a hospital!" Was his reply.

Everything was fading in and out.

"Matt? Matt! Stay awake, stay with me babe! Please don't leave me!" I felt water hit my face. Was Tai crying?

"Mm sorry Tai..." Everything went black.

~I don't think it's all that great...well please review anyway. It will make me happy and inspire me to continue this...well that is if anyone wants to keep writing this.~


	2. Chapter 2

~I can't believe I got 13 reviews! I'm so happy! I was expecting none! So thanks to all who read and reviewed! Sorry for not updating in a while! I had a bad case writer's block!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Slash, violence, and language.

**Tai's POV:**

Ugh! Matt is the only one who knows exactly how to get underneath my skin! Why does he disagree with me on everything! He's my boyfriend! He is supposed to be on my side! Once again I lost my temper and hit him. I do regret that. I really do. This will be the last time I will ever hurt him again. I swear. Every time it happens he looks so small and broken. It causes my heart to ache when I see him like that. And he just got up and walked away! I'm so stupid. How could I have done that?

"Tai?"

I looked down at my Digimon, "What is it Agumon?"

"Shouldn't you go after him?"

I looked back up at the direction Matt and Gabumon disappeared.

"No, we both need some time to cool off."

"Tai!"

I saw Angewomon and Angemon flying, carrying Kari and T.K. They landed beside us.

"Did you guys finish helping the Poyomon?" I asked them.

T.K. smiled, "Sure did," He looked around, "Where's Matt?"

My shoulders sunk, "We...sorta...got into a fight...and I may have punched him...and he kinda just walked off."

"Again? You two are in love Tai! You shouldn't be fighting all the time!"

My little sister was right. I hung my head in shame.

"Hey guys!" Sora called from Birdramon's leg. Joe and Ikkakumon following close behind on the ground.

"You guys done too?"

"Well sure. Nothing a little team work can't fix." Joe informed me.

"Don't forget about us!" Mimi said in squeaky voice as Togemon carried her on her gloved hand. Kabuterimon was holding Izzy as they flew into the air.

"We're back together again!" Sora smiled.

"Not quite," T.K. and Kari had their arms crossed as they glared at me, "Matt and my brother got into another fight and Matt wondered off."

"AGAIN?" Everyone and their Digimon asked.

I threw my hands up in the air, "Okay! I get it! Matt and me fight sometimes! So what? Couples fight!"

"Not as much as you two do." Sora commented.

"Everybody just shut up! I get..." I trailed off as there was sounds of explosions and Matt's screams.

"Matt is in trouble!" T.K. yelled.

We all ran towards the sounds.

Matt was holding an injured Gabumon as Shadowomon was getting ready to attack them.

"Agumon!" I screamed and my Digimon nodded as he understood what to do.

Soon Greymon, Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon attacked that Digibitch all at once. Matt looked up surprised.

"Matt!" I shouted as I ran over to them and knelt down, "Are you guys okay?"

I glanced at his left cheek, there was a dark purple bruise forming. Guilt washed over me like the plague.

"We're fine." Matt said softly.

Nodding, I stood up and cheered for Greymon to beat the living hell out of the Digimon who was trying to hurt my boyfriend.

Matt got up and moved Gabumon off to the side under some trees to keep him away from anymore harm.

Shadowmon used her Nightmare Claw on Greymon, then Angemon and Angewom teamed up and attacked her at the same time, but she struck them down.

All of a sudden I heard Matt's screams of pain and I whipped around to see that Demidevimon had attacked him! He had gashes on his arms, and legs. His clothes were torn and there was blood seeping through his wounds.

"Matt!" No, no, no, no, this isn't happening! I rushed to him and gathered him up in my arms.

Gabumon tried to stand and see Matt, but he was just too weak.

"Oh my God, oh my God. Say something!"

"Everything hurts Tai."

"Oh man..." Think Tai think! What do we do?

"Tai, we need to get him out of here." T.K. said.

"He doesn't look so good!" Mimi squealed.

"Joe! You're training to be doctor! Do something!" I begged the oldest of us.

"What...Tai, he needs to go to a hospital!" Was his reply.

Matt was loosing consciences.

"Matt? Matt! Stay awake, stay with me babe! Please don't leave me!" I pleaded.

My tears fell upon his face. I feel so useless! Matt is hurt and I can't do a thing to help him! I couldn't loose him. Ugh! This is all my fault! If I hadn't started that stupid fight with him then he would have stayed with me instead of running off. I could have protected him! It can't end like this!

Matt and me are supposed to graduate high school, get an apartment together. I'm going to get a soccer scholarship while Matt goes on tour with his band. And then after a few years I'll retire from professional soccer and coach. Matt is going to stop touring and give guitar lessons. We're going to have lots of kids and then grow old together! It can't end like this!

"Mm sorry Tai." Matt slurred and fell limp in my arms.

"Matt! Matt wake up!" Tears were falling down my face as I held his body close to mine.

Our Digimon were all hurt and too weak to fight back anymore. They all layed scattered around.

"Oh no," Shadowomon said in fake sympthay voice, "Poor Matty! He looks pretty bad!"

"Shut up you bitch!" I growled.

"Tsk tsk Tai! Such fowl language! I'll have to teach you a lesson like young Matt! Until next time kids!" She vanished a puff of black smoke.

T.K. helped with Matt as we went back to our world. From there we took him to Joe's house.

"Dad!" Joe called as soon as he was through the door.

"Dad! We need help!"

Mr. Kido came running in from the bedroom, "Joe what is...What happened to Matt?"

"He was attacked by Demidevimon." Izzy told him.

"Hurry, lay him on the couch!" He rushed into a room and came back out with a small doctor's medical bag. He knelt down beside Matt and began cleaning his wounds.

"Will he...be okay?" Gabumon asked weakly.

Agumon and Palmon were holding Gabumon up. He was exhausted.

Mr. Kido looked at Gabumon with a small smile, "He should be just fine with a couple days rest."

He began working on bandaging Matt's cuts. When he was finished he called Mr. Ishida.

Matt and T.K.'s father rushed from the TV station to the Kido's home.

He ran to his eldest son and put a hand on his forehead and ran a hand through Matt's wild blonde hair.

"Will he be alright?"

"Just fine! He needs a lot of rest though."

Mr. Ishida looked at Mr. Kido, "Thank you for helping my son."

He stood and rested a hand on T.K.'s head, "What about you T.K.? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dad."

The older man smiled, "Good. Now let's get your brother home."

T.K., Kari and I rode with them. The whole ride to the Ishida apartment I raked my fingers through Matt's hair. Thank God he will be okay.

At the Ishida home we tucked Matt into his bed. Kari called mom and told her what happened. She wouldn't let me stay. She said I had missed too much school and if I missed anymore then I might have to repeat the eleventh grade. So, she came and picked Kari and me up.

Beofre leaving I kissed Matt on the forehead.

"I promise I will be here right after school tomorrow. Gabumon take care of him for me."

Gabumon rested on the bed beside Matt.

"I always do...Except this time." He looked as though he was about to cry.

"Aw Gabumon, this isn't your fault. You did what could. Shadowomon is just too powerful. You hurt and tired." I patted head softly.

"Get some rest, buddy."

"Tai!" I heard mom yell.

I rolled my eyes, "Coming!"

I kissed Matt on the cheek before leaving the room.

~Short, again! But in the next chapter some good dramatic things are going to start happening and then the chapters from then on will be a lot longer! Please review my Darlings!~


End file.
